S7: The journeys of Samuel Henter and FB-8276
by IMC Librarian
Summary: Samuel Henter and his Titan, Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six, have been peaceful residents of Angel City ever since the Darkness was completely eradicated from existence, but then they are called into action a week after moving to the Frontier. Will they be able to keep up with all sorts of new threats? [Sequel to The Guardian's Titan]
1. A contract

Samuel's logbook

Me and FB are enjoying our time on the Frontier. I don't think he's enjoying it as much as I am, seeing as he came from here and I didn't.

Angel City is the best place I've ever been to, but I already miss everyone I left back on Earth.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

IMC Pilot detected at front door of Samuel Henter's residence.

Awaiting details.

* * *

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

"What can I do for you?" "We've got a proposition for you and your Titan." "Lay it on me." "We would like you to join our special division, the Crime Trackers." "Will it help people?" "Yes, immensely." "I'm in. FB, get your Quad Rocket ready!"

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

Samuel eventually got to the IMC HQ, seeing it for the first time.

"YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!" "AH!" An Official ran to Samuel and grabbed his arm before recognizing him. "Wait. Are you Pilot Samuel Henter?" "Yeah, who are you?" "Oh geez, sorry I scared you. You're new here. I was the Pilot who killed the Cabal Pilot called Vyrax. My name is Omar Janlo." "Nice to meet you, Mr Janlo, and thank you for helping me out back then. I'm Samuel. Habero?" Samuel's Ghost appeared in a small burst of Light, floating at his shoulder.

"{ _It's been a while since you called me out, Guardian. Hello, Omar Janlo. An IMC Official, huh?_ }" "Whoa, a Ghost... I've never seen a Ghost before!" "Was I called here to meet an Official, or is there a contract I had to go with?" "Oh, right, this way."

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

Samuel followed Omar to a more secluded area.  
"Now then, the IMC needs your help to catch a criminal group known as the 'Black-winds'. They're notorious for their quick crimes, and they never leave any evidence at the scene. We were hoping you could do what we couldn't: catch these criminals. They've stolen from high security banks without setting off any sort of alarm, breaking any latches or locks, or leaving so much as a speck of a difference outside the vault, as if the money just vanished."

Samuel thought the contract over for a while before deciding on it.  
"We'll see what we can do."

* * *

Welcome to the sequel to The Guardian's Titan.

See you next time.


	2. Following the trail

Samuel's logbook

This new contract is pretty good, but I'm not in it for the money, I just want to help people.

There's this criminal organization in Angel City, and they call themselves the Black-Winds. They manage to perform robberies without leaving any sort of evidence to speak of.  
The IMC has lost contact with many bank guards, and they've been found the next morning KIA. Upon examination, it seems like the rounds were from weapons with a sort of silencer.

Whoever the Black-Winds are, we're gonna track them down and wipe them out.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Contract data received.  
Criminal group 'Black-Winds' marked for termination.

* * *

Music: Titanfall - OST 04

Samuel and FB-8276 were at the Angel City Bank trying to find some sort of evidence that someone stole the $8,367,927,016,924 formerly held in the vault.  
"[ _Samuel, perhaps the hidden security cameras could be of use._ ]" "Good idea." "[ _Thank you, Pilot._ ]"  
Samuel's IMC Rifleman helmet could immediately tell him where exactly the cameras were, allowing him to pull one out.  
"Let's see what happened here."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Blood and Rust

Before Samuel could connect the camera to his helmet, FB-8276 projected his Vortex Shield, catching what appeared to be a Kraber round.  
"[ _Pilot, I recommend you enter the cockpit to prevent both your temporary death and the destruction of potential evidence._ ]" Samuel wasted no time getting in the cockpit, allowing FB-8276 to protect him. "Now to get back to the IMC HQ."  
Some sounds were heard outside the Atlas Titan's hull. "[ _Warning: Hostile detected on hull._ ]" "Habero, Electric Smoke!" "{ _Coming right up._ }"

A cloud of Electric Smoke was released, forcing whoever was on FB-8276's hull to jump off.  
"FB, use your Arc Sword to cover your Reactor." As Samuel exited the cockpit, the Titan pulled up the sword and blocked the now exposed Reactor Core from the chance of receiving any more damage. Samuel had left the camera in the cockpit, taking no risks.

Samuel then saw a figure in black armor with an orange visor. "A Pilot?" "Surrender the camera." "No, this is what we need. I'm taking it back to the IMC HQ, and you won't stop me. We'll take you there as a bonus, if you interfere any further." "Not gonna happen!"  
The Pilot lunged at Samuel, only to be snatched up by FB-8276.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"Great job, FB. Let's get back to base." "[ _Confirmed._ ]"  
"Let me go!" "I said we would bring you along if you interfered any further, and you didn't listen."

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Once they got back to the IMC HQ, the Black-Wind Pilot was detained and interrogated. "Why were you at the Bank at the time of Samuel Henter's arrival?" "If he found any evidence against us, I would destroy it." "How well did that go for ya?" "Not how it was suppose to, apparently." "Who are the Black-Winds?" "Like you'll get me to tell you."

Samuel immediately unlatched the device locking the Black-Wind Pilot's right arm on the table before pulling it behind him, keeping it in an excruciatingly painful position as a sickening cracking sound could be heard from his shoulder. "AAAHHH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

The interrogation was pretty beneficial to the search for the Black-Winds, and the interrogated Pilot was promptly disarmed, stripped of all devices, and sent to a prison cell. "That went well. Where'd you learn that trick?" Omar asked. "It was just an old trick I used on a Cabal Psion to gain access to a Sand Eaters info-center. That trick would give a them a choice: give us the information we need, or lose their arm slowly and painfully. They always co-operate." "Hm... brutal, yet effective. Now that we have the security footage, we can see how they did it."

The footage revealed that the Black-Winds cut the bank's power grid, leaving the basic security cameras and alarm systems offline. A small scanner was used on the vault door, giving the Black-Winds the combination. "You need some advanced infantry units. Maybe a Spectre?" "No, we'll use Stalkers with L-STARs." "'Stalkers'?" "Kinda slow, but sturdier than the older BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drones. Now that I think of it, we should make our own virus and integrate it in some Spectres, that'll keep them from hacking our automated infantry. Just in case that doesn't work, we've installed hacking devices into the Stalkers." "I think those might work, just make sure they can calculate a Phase Shift at least. Maybe give them some Ticks." "If you need Ticks used in there, we should have some Reapers there too."

Music: Titanfall 2 - Triptych

That night, another bank heist was planned by the Black-Winds, but they would be in for a surprise.  
"Samuel, our bank security forces just detained multiple Black-Wind Pilots, and killed some of them." "Extract the data from the deceased and interrogate the others."  
After several interrogations, and Samuel's way to make them talk being used on them all, a location has been revealed: an abandoned IMC facility just outside the Harbor District of Angel City.

The IMC was getting closer and closer to finding the Black-Winds, ending their operations, and eliminating them all.

* * *

What do you think of the way I did this one?

See you next time.


	3. The Black-Winds

Samuel's logbook

We found them. Time to end this.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Situation: Criminal group 'Black-Winds' base of operations located.

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Terminate Black-Winds.

* * *

Music: Titanfall 2 - Triptych

Samuel and FB-8276 had approached what was once an IMC storage garage for Titans, so there were probably only the three original Titan models within it. Nowadays you would normally see Ion, Scorch, Northstar, Ronin, Tone, and Legion Titans around the Frontier, and occasionally a Vanguard-class Titan. You don't see Atlas, Ogre, or Stryder Titans anymore, they're outdated.

"Picking up anything, FB?" "[ _Negative. The structure's density appears to be affecting my scans._ ]" "Right. Ghost, Tone loadout." "{ _I get what you're going for._ }" With the Tone loadout equipped, FB-8276 used a pulse of the Sonar Lock to more effectively scan the structure's interior.

A large amount of humanoid figures was revealed, estimated to be approximately one-hundred-sixty-two units within the garage, and about ninety-one larger hostiles. Titans. "IMC command, this is Samuel Henter. We require additional forces at our location." "This is Captain Yentu Frosa of the 79th IMC fleet, I have a fix on your location. I'm on my way, Samuel." "Copy that, Yentu. Ghost, original loadout."

FB-8276 was reverted back to his original form. "[ _Friendly Titanfall incoming._ ]" An IMC Vanguard-class Titan dropped in, with the loadout of an Ion, chassis number: EZ-9282. The cockpit opened, revealing an IMC Pilot in CQB armor. It was Yentu. "We're ready."

"Let's do this. FB, on my flank." "[ _I have calculated a better course of action. Engaging Pilot-Mode._ ]" FB-8276 picked up his Pilot and placed Samuel in the cockpit, rerouting his nervous system into the Titan Control Matrix. "[ _Transferring control to Pilot._ ]" "Alright. Locked and loaded."

Samuel and Yentu entered the IMC garage, seeing nothing so far. The whole place was pitch black. "[ _I detect Black-Winds in proximity, but I can not visually acquire them._ ]" "Ghost, light?" "{ _You got it, Guardian. Let's brighten things up._ }" Samuel's Ghost phased in before separating into the major components, a sphere of pure Light keeping it together and illuminating the garage.

Music: Titanfall - OST 50

A whole mess of Pilots with orange visors and black armor was revealed. "Ghost, get back in Samuel's Light!" Yentu commanded over the comms. "BLACK-WINDS! TAKE THEM ALL OUT!" The Ghost phased out as Samuel and Yentu opened fire, the Black-Winds used Anti-Titan weapons in retaliation.

 **Samuel [Quad Rocket] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Splitter Rifle] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Samuel [Cluster Missile] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Samuel [Cluster Missile] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Samuel [Cluster Missile] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Laser Shot] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Vortex Shield] Black-Wind Pilot**

As the Black-Winds were taking losses, a few orange lights began flickering on in the dark structure. "Samuel, I'm picking up an Ogre-class Titan nearby!" "Solid copy."

"[ _Recommend Tripwire and Vortex Shield._ ]" Instead of the OS voice of a normal Vanguard-class Titan, EZ-9282 had the OS voice of an Ion.

An Ogre-class Titan revealed itself from the shadows, orange lights and armor that blended in well under the cover of night. "FB, this thing has a stronger alloy than normal Titans!" "[ _As do I._ ]" "Oh yeah. Heh heh. Take care of this while I deal with the Black-Winds." "[ _Acknowledged. Eliminate all enemy Pilots in sight._ ]" With Samuel on foot, Yentu followed his lead, disembarking from his Vanguard. "EZ, I need you to stay here an assist FB. Cover him." "[ _Confirmed, providing assistance to friendly Auto-Titan. IMC Atlas-class Titan Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six, Recommend use of the Vortex Shield to absorb XO-16 Chaingun rounds and refire back at enemy Ogre-class Titan._ ]" "[ _Recommendation noted and agreed with. Activating Vortex Shield._ ]" As FB-8276 and EZ-9282 projected their Vortex Shields, Samuel and Yentu took down the Black-Wind Pilots, encountering a few reprogrammed Spectres every once in a while.

 **Samuel [R-101C Carbine] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Samuel [R-101C Carbine] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Samuel [RE-45 Autopistol] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Smart Pistol MK5] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Smart Pistol MK5] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Smart Pistol MK5] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Smart Pistol MK5] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Melee] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Samuel [R101-C Carbine] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **Yentu [Satchel Charge] Black-Wind Pilot**

 **EZ-9282 [Laser Shot] Black-Wind Pilot**

They heard a Titan explosion, looking back down to see FB-8276 holding his Arc Sword, as if he had just dealt a blow.

 **FB-8276 [Arc Sword] Black-Wind Ogre**

"[ _Enemy Titan destroyed._ ]" "Well done, FB!" With the Legion destroyed, FB-8276 and EZ-9282 proceeded to assist their Pilots in wiping out the Black-Winds. A few more Black-Wind Titans appeared from the shadows, attacking the IMC Titans.

Music: Titanfall - OST 51

When they least expected it, a Ronin-class Titan appeared and managed to rip two Batteries out of the side of EZ-9282, causing major system failures. The Ronin then threw the Batteries on the ground and stomped on them, destroying them. "EZ!" "FB, take those Titans out, I'll get their Batteries to give to EZ." "[ _Confirmed. I am engaging multiple Titans._ ]"

Samuel managed to take a Battery out of the Ronin that downed EZ-9282 before FB-8276 destroyed it.

 **FB-8276 [Quad Rocket] Black-Wind Ronin**

Samuel slid the Battery into the empty slot on the side of the Vanguard-class Titan before locking it in place. "[ _Power at two-thirds. Datacore reinitialized. Ocular system online. Adjusting focus. Are you alright, Pilots?_ ]" "I'm OK, EZ. What about you?" Yentu asked. "[ _My systems are rebooting, but a third Battery will accelerate the process. I will be unable to engage any hostiles until then._ ]"

"Sit tight, EZ. I'll get you another Battery." Samuel hopped on the back of a doomed Northstar-class Titan as it activated the Flight Core, removing the Battery and causing the Titan to explode.

 **Samuel [Rodeo] Black-Wind Northstar**

Samuel installed the final Battery into EZ-9282. "[ _Power at full capacity. All combat systems back online. Laser Core ready._ ]" "Yentu, EZ-9282 is back up and running!" "Right, thanks. EZ, let's finish this!" EZ-9282 grabbed Yentu before placing him in the cockpit, reactivating Pilot-Mode. "[ _Firing Laser Core._ ]" Yentu fired EZ-9282's Laser Core at an enemy Legion-class Titan, destroying it and completely demolishing the Atlas behind it.

 **Yentu [Laser Core] Black-Wind Legion**

 **Yentu [Laser Core] Black-Wind Atlas**

The Black-Winds were soon wiped out as Samuel, FB-8276, Yentu, and EZ-9282 cleared out the abandoned IMC Titan garage.

Music: Titanfall 2 - Down to Business

Only one survived. The leader of the Black-Winds, who had stolen the plans for a Vanguard-class Titan. Over the comms, a monk-like voice was heard. "Well now, you've come this far. I should congratulate you... but it'd be more productive to kill you, then bring the Black-Winds back to their full strength." "Not gonna happen!" Samuel countered. "You sound so confident, but will that last?"

"Yeah, it will! The Black-Winds are doomed to die with you!" "In the name of the IMC, I pronounce you KIA!" "[ _Activating Damage Core._ ]" The IMC Atlas-class Titan began glowing with a golden yellow light. "[ _You now have increased damage output._ ]" The Black-Winds leader activated the Vanguard Burst Core, only for the electrified rounds to be absorbed in FB-8276's Vortex Shield. The rounds were refired, dealing even more damage than they would originally.

Before the leader could eject, Samuel sliced the enemy Titan clean in half with the Arc Sword. The left and right halves of the Black-Wind Vanguard-class Titan fell apart from each other, revealing the leader in the exact same condition.

 **Samuel [Arc Sword] Black-Wind Vanguard**

 **Samuel [Arc Sword] Black-Wind leader**

Music: Titanfall 2 - Uphold the Mission

"[ _FB-8276 to IMC Official Omar Janlo, the Black-Winds have been eradicated._ ]" "Whoa, good work, guys! We've been trying to take them down for decades, and you did it in one day! Samuel, you've proven your abilities once again, and FB, you are hereby raised to designation: Titan Gen 2." "[ _I do not deserve this honor._ ]" "Don't be so modest, FB, You more than deserve it. We've helped a lot of people today by getting rid of the Black-Winds." "[ _Very well. As long as it is for the better of the civilians, I will accept the Titan Regeneration._ ]"

Music: Titanfall - OST 02

Later that day, Samuel accompanied FB-8276 to the IMC HQ for the Titan Regeneration. "Does anyone know how Titan Regeneration works?" "[ _When a Titan is being Regenerated, their AI is removed while the entire processor is given a complete overhaul, then the AI is reinstalled and upgraded._ ]" "You'll still be you, right?" "[ _Titan memory data is not affected, but I will be given emotional simulation algorithms which will allow me to 'feel' many things a Titan would not. These emotions can optionally effect Titan efficiency, if they are allowed to do so._ ]"

"That's right, FB, but we have other plans for your chassis itself." Before another word was spoken, FB-8276 went temporarily offline for Regeneration.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

During the Titan Regeneration, Samuel was given his Rifleman helmet. To his surprise, FB-8276 was stored in it. "Hey there, buddy." "[ _Hello, my friend. My Atlas chassis is currently being replaced. The alternative forms we have collected will no longer be necessary. My new permanent chassis will feature the speed of the Stryder and the hill integrity of the Ogre._ ]" "They call that a modification? I call it an upgrade." "[ _Indeed. I look forward to seeing how exactly this new chassis modification will benefit us. Speaking of which, I detect an incoming friendly unit. Identification: Vice Admiral Spyglass._ ]"

" _Pilot Samuel Henter, it is time to finalize the Regeneration of FB-8276. Please hand me your helmet and he will be returned to you soon. You may head home and we will drop him in at your establishment when he is ready._ " Samuel handed over his helmet before Spyglass walked away with it.

While he waited, Samuel started talking to himself. "OK. Get a hold of yourself. You and FB have been friends for a long time, and you've stuck up for each other through thick and thin, you've Regenerated, so it only makes sense that it would be his turn. He's going to be just fine." Suddenly, FB-8276 was heard over the neural link. "[ _I am now in the final stages of Titan Regeneration: AI Reintegration. I will be good to go momentarily. ETA: 60 seconds. I have set a timer on the HUD of your helmet, Spyglass is bringing it back to you now._ ]" As if on cue, Spyglass entered the room, holding Samuel's helmet.

"FB told me you were coming back through our neural link." " _The neural link is something to be in awe about, a very interesting function, one we have created, yet do not understand._ " "Well, I'd say that the neural link is something I find helpful. I feel as if I'm never alone anymore." " _Believe it or not, Titans were once considered entirely expendable. Ever since we developed the neural link, we have corrected that notion and have modified all Titans to have the three protocols, and well as the ability to establish a neural link with a Pilot, effectively skyrocketing combat efficiency, and allowing a more powerful bond between Pilot and Titan. If a Titan's Datacore is recovered, a new chassis can be provided. If the Datacore is destroyed, the neural link is wiped and the Pilot is assigned a new Titan, but from your Titan's data recorder, we have found out that the loss of FB-8276's Datacore is meaningless as long as your Ghost remains alive._ " "Yeah, we are a good team. We didn't always have the neural link, that was set up on the... uh... 49th time I embarked. We were too busy gathering all the weapons we could find, which would be all the original ones. About three days before you arrived at the City, we finally got the neural link established... and it gave me a headache at first. I guess we just needed to get everything in order." " _I understand. Rest assured, you are considered an official Pilot, Samuel Henter. I am sure Blisk would understand your motives and would accept them. Contrary to any possible belief you may have had, FB-8276 was not Blisk's original Titan._ " "Is that so?" " _Yes. Blisk's original Titan was a Legion, but it was destroyed in the war between the IMC and the Militia. Blisk's faction, the Apex Predators, was disbanded, and he rejoined the IMC and filled in his last position in our force, not as a contract, but as something to fall back on. We allowed him to create a Titan, and he assembled Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six. We outfitted this Titan with a special function, a prototype sentience program installed into the Datacore, a normal Guardian Chip was installed in the chassis, to assist this Titan whenever Blisk was on foot._ " "I actually respected Blisk, even before I knew the IMC was still alive."

"[ _Samuel, my Regeneration is complete. Shall we depart?_ ]" "Copy that, FB. You never told me you had an experimental sentience program." "[ _That information was nonessential._ ]" "Hm, fair enough." "[ _I will contact IMC command and ask for when the next contract is scheduled._ ]" "Speaking of which... Spyglass, I fulfilled my contract, I'd like to use the money to help the citizens of the Frontier." " _I see. You accepted the contract out of selflessness._ " "Such is my nature. Selfless acts."

With FB-8276 fully Regenerated, the Pilot and Titan left the IMC HQ and returned to Angel City.

* * *

Samuel Henter **_REGENERATED_**

Primary: Assault Rifle - R-101 Carbine - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Factory Issue) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: RE-45 Auto - (Extra Ammo) - (Tactikill) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Cloak

Ordinance: Arc Grenade

Boost: Pilot Sentry

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: 2-3-2 Combo

Pilot Camo: Fractal Ocean

Primary Camo: Tri Ocean

Pistol Camo: Zebra Blue

Anti-Titan Camo: Blood Tiger

Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six - (FB-8276) _**REGENERATED**_

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Customized

Primary weapon: Quad Rocket - (Extended Magazine)

Offensive: Cluster Missile

Utility: Electric Smoke

Defensive: Vortex Shield

OS Voice: Jeeves

Core ability: Damage Core

Titan Kit: Assault Chip

Titanfall Kit: Dome Shield

Yentu Frosa

Pilot class: CQB

Primary: Smart Pistol MK5 - (Enhanced Targeting)

Sidearm: B-3 Wingman

Anti-Titan weapon: Archer Heavy Rocket

Tactical: Active Radar Pulse

Ordinance: Arc Mine

Tier 1: Quick Reload Kit

Tier 2: The 'Icepick'

Echo-Zulu Nine-Two-Eight-Two (EZ-9282)

Titan: Vanguard

Loadout: Ion

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Ion Kit: Zero-Point Tripwire

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

* * *

FB-8276's color scheme:

IMC Atlas-class Titan color scheme.

EZ-9282's color scheme:

Color scheme of BT-7274, replace green with blue.

* * *

See you next time.


	4. A Titan's analysis

Samuel's logbook

That was easier than I thought it would be.  
I guess I was expecting a small army.

FB was given a Vanguard-class Titan chassis and had a processor upgrade five times the size of an elephant... whatever an elephant looks like. They haven't been around since the forces of the Darkness first attacked centuries ago.

Well, the Black-Winds are wiped out for good, and I've donated approximately 96% of the pay to help the citizens of the Frontier, the IMC respects my intentions, and has decided to join in.  
Because of this, the IMC's numbers have skyrocketed from people joining them to assist selfless people like me all over the Frontier.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Black-Winds - KIA.

Titan Regenerated: complete.  
Atlas chassis replaced with Vanguard-class Titan.  
Combat efficiency rating increased.

Awaiting next contract for profit donation.

* * *

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

Samuel and FB-8276 were taking a stroll around Angel City, meeting some new people, and even encountering a few retired IMC Pilots.  
There was a certain person that caught Samuel's attention. "Is that... Verona?" "[ _Scanning individual._ ]" The Vanguard-class Titan analyzed the person without anyone noticing. "[ _Negative. That is a veteran IMC Pilot. Her name is Tetra Wray. She is a descendant of ARES Division Pilot John Wray. According to record, John Wray managed to survive on a planet of hostile indigenous creatures, aided by his Legion-class Titan: AT-2965. Accessing record for Alpha-Tango Two-Nine-Six-Five._ ]" "Interesting. So, what do you have about AT-2965?" "[ _AT-2965 was originally linked to John Wray, but the link expired as the Pilot passed away. Cause of death: age. AT-2965 has been linked with John Wray's great great great great great great granddaughter. I detect the Titan nearby._ ]" "So AT-2965 is several centuries old, huh?" "[ _Correct. AT-2965 has recorded some logs of his Pilots, which were various members of John Wray's family line._ ]" "Interesting to know."

He then decided to approach the Pilot, getting her attention. "Hi. How are you?" "Good...?" She sounded a bit confused... with a hint of nervousness. "My name i-" "Samuel Henter, right?" "Uh... yeah." "I'm Tetra Wray. You wouldn't happen to have seen a Legion-class Titan around here, have you? For a thick-armored Titan with a giant minigun, Legions should be easy to spot." "Honesty, no. I haven't seen any Titan other than FB here today." "FB? FB-8276? Wasn't that Blisk's Titan?" "[ _Correct. My original Pilot, IMC Commander Kuben Blisk, was KIA. I am now linked to a Guardian, Samuel Henter._ ]" "So if you're a Guardian, you must have a Ghost, right?"  
Habero appeared between them. "{ _Yeah, I'm his Ghost. My name is Habero. Nice to meet you, Tetra._ }" "[ _Do not worry, Tetra Wray. We will assist you in locating AT-2965._ ]"

The group began searching for AT-2965, looking in various locations.  
"Samuel Henter here. No sign of any Titan, Legion-class or otherwise." "[ _Pilot Tetra Wray, please check your Titan Communicator._ ]" "I don't see what you're getting a- oh... I left him in Guard-mode."  
"[ _Took you long enough._ ]" The Legion sounded irritated.

They regrouped back at the Angel Apartments, waiting for the Legion. Sure enough, a Legion-class Titan appeared, with the Predator Cannon on its back. "[ _Greetings, Pilots. IMC Vanguard-class Titan Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six detected. You have been given a new chassis as a Regeneration. I commend your service to the cause of good._ ]" "[ _Legion-class Titan Alpha-Tango Two-Nine-Six-Five, I would assume Tetra Wray is your Pilot?_ ]" "[ _Yes. She is a very caring person, despite being occasionally forgetful. It is quite amusing to watch her reaction to forgetting simple things. For example: last week, Pilot Tetra Wray forget to turn off the porch light before departing from her home. She overreacted, yet made me laugh as she did so._ ]"  
"AT-2965?" "[ _Samuel Henter, Pilot of FB-8276, I have heard about you. I have heard about how you and your Ghost started the Titan recovery on Earth. This action began with FB-8276, found near the remains of his original Pilot, Kuben Blisk. This Titan trusted you enough to allow you to link with it. On a side note: How are you taking to the Frontier?_ ]" "I really like this place." "I know what you wanted to do. You wanted to be a better Guardian for the sake of everyone else, right?" "Well, yeah. I wanted to help in any way I could." "I think that's very honorable, and selfless." "That's just the way I've been going about it for years."

Before more could be said, Tetra held Samuel's hand.

Music: none

Through their neural link, FB-8276 could feel all activity in his Pilot's mind cease.  
"[ _Samuel?_ ]" The Guardian-Pilot came back to his senses. "Huh? Wha...? What happened?" "You OK?" Tetra pulled her hand back out of Samuel's in confusion and concern. "Um... I... uh... I have no idea what to say about anything anymore."

They went their separate ways, crossing paths at random intervals on the same day.  
Each time they met, FB-8276 detected an increase in temperature around Samuel's facial area, as well as an increased heart rate.

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

Later that day, FB-8276 had something to tell Samuel about what happened earlier.  
"What do you need, FB?" "[ _It has come to my attention that you have formed a strong relationship with Tetra Wray._ ]" "What are you saying?" "[ _A human's concept of love requires admiration, attraction, devotion, and respect. Conclusion: Samuel Henter, you are 100% in love with Pilot Tetra Wray._ ]" "WHAT?!" Samuel seemingly screamed over the top of his lungs. "[ _I advise that you calm down. It is a simple matter of presenting Tetra Wray with an item of her own preference. According to record, Tetra Wray enjoys the fragrance and visual appeal of certain flowers, most of all, roses._ ]"

Music: Chibi-Robo Plug Into Adventure - Night Play

Later that night, FB-8276 had send Samuel to a local flower shop to acquire a pot of roses.  
He then went over to where Tetra lived before leaving the potted flowers and a letter at the door.  
Before departing, Samuel rang the doorbell, just to make sure she knew something was there.

 **-{( )}-**

Tetra was getting ready to turn in for the night before hearing the doorbell ring.  
"AT, who's out there?" "[ _Whoever they were, they appear to have already left. However, I detect a life sign just outside your front door. Scans indicate small plant life._ ]"  
Tetra opened the door and saw a pot filled with roses, along with a note in front of the pot.

 _Dear Tetra,_  
 _We may have just met, but I've got this feeling my Titan says is love, he says I'm in love with you. He told me to get these flowers for you, and doing that actually entirely revealed these feelings to me. I don't even know where these feelings came from, but I think you gave them to me when you held my hand... or something, I'm still not sure. I don't want to rush anything on you, so... enjoy the roses._  
 _Your fellow IMC Pilot;_  
 _~Samuel Henter_

Tetra laughed at the letter, her cheeks sporting a warmer red tint, blushing.  
"[ _Pilot, I am detecting an increase in facial temperature. Are you OK?_ ]" "Yeah, I'm OK. I just got a love letter and a pot of roses from someone." "[ _Of course. Perhaps someone wishes to admit what they feel for you._ ]" Tetra went back inside, holding the pot of roses and the letter. "Heh heh... Just like him, I don't know what to do myself." "[ _Perhaps you are two of a kind._ ]" "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

There we go.  
I missed Valentine's Day by a LOT.

Also, this should make some interesting twists and turns here and there.

See you next time.


	5. Historical discovery

Samuel's logbook

It's a bit strange, but I might have a thing for Tetra Wray.  
I mean, I'm not sure about it, but that doesn't mean I can't figure it out, right?  
I'm asking questions in my own logbook... Why? ... There I go again!

Anyway, Spyglass called and said that there might have been something about my family line in the IMC database.  
FB is scanning it now.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Searching IMC databanks for historical information. Key word: 'Henter'.

Results: positive.

IMC Pilot Morgan Henter.  
Linked Titan: Monarch-class Titan November-Quebec Nine-One-Seven-Zero.

Contacting IMC Vice Admiral Spyglass.

* * *

Music: Super Mario Sunshine - Hotel Delfino

Samuel was waiting with FB-8276's inactive chassis as his Ghost, Habero, was taking a look around the place... for the upteenth time. "Habero, when do you think you'll be use to the apartment? It's been seven months since we moved here." "{ _Sorry, this stuff is still quite advanced, despite the age of it all._ }" "So what now?"  
Just then, FB-8276 reactivated.

Music: Titanfall - OST 01

"[ _Information acquired from IMC database. Samuel Henter, one of your ancestors, Morgan Henter, was a Pilot serving in the IMC's Special Enforcement Fleet, or SEF. She was killed in an ambush set by the IMC's old enemy, the Militia. Records indicate she was instantly incinerated by a Scorch-class Titan's Thermal Shield. Her Titan, NQ-9170, was rendered in an inoperable state, but the damage was not focused on the optical unit, meaning the Datacore is most likely intact. The facility on the planet Xeva-9, the same planet on which Morgan Henter and NQ-9170 were lost, was abandoned, much like the Colonization facility used by John Wray and AT-2965 on the planet Zyvell. Contacting IMC Vice Admiral Spyglass for transport to Xeva-9._ ]" "What Titan class is NQ-9170?" "[ _According to record, November-Quebec Nine-One-Seven-Zero is a Monarch-class Titan. Monarch Titans are based off of burned Vanguard-class Titan remains found on a destroyed planet called Typhon. Morgan's Titan may become yours. You have been given a rank that authorizes one Pilot to be linked to more than one Titan._ ]"  
The sound of a Drop Ship jumping in was heard, then the sound of clicking Spectre feet.

Music: Titanfall - OST 03

Samuel went inside, locked the front door, went out the glass door at the back of the apartment, and met up with their new visitor.  
"Hey, Spyglass." " _Greetings, Samuel Henter. FB-8276 has contacted me in order to transport you to Xeva-9. He believes that there is a Titan on that planet you can link with._ " "Yeah, the Titan of an ancestor of mine by the name of Morgan Henter, the Titan is QN-9170." " _Vanguard-class Titan Foxtrot-Bravo Eight-Two-Seven-Six, what is the purpose of linking your Pilot to a dead Titan?_ " "[ _The damage QN-9170 sustained was not centered on the location of the Datacore, there is an 89.275% chance the Datacore is still intact and recoverable._ ]" " _Understood. Samuel Henter, prepare for a second neural connection._ "

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Corrupted Phazon Pool

Later that day, Samuel and FB-8276 were transported to a large IMC facility on the planet Xeva-9. The atmosphere was filled with a toxic gas, so Samuel had to embark to stay safe.  
"FB, where's the chassis?" "[ _Marking your HUD with the co-ordinates._ ]" A small circle with a triangle dead center in it appeared on the display of Samuel's helmet, indicating the location.

Samuel made his way to the destination, finding what appeared to be a critically damaged Titan. The damage to the chassis held evidence of being under attack by a Legion and Ronin Titan, meaning it was outnumbered.  
"FB, is that...?" "[ _QN-9170. My estimation was correct. My scans detect a functioning Titan Datacore three kliks ahead._ ]"  
Three kliks. That was how far the Monarch-class Titan was from Samuel and FB-8276.  
"I have to get out and recover the Datacore." "[ _I strongly advise against disembarking in this atmosphere. The facility ahead will protect you. I am contacting Vice Admiral Spyglass._ ]" " _What do you require?_ " "[ _The authorized access code to enter the facility so we can safely extract QN-9170's Datacore._ ]" " _A better course of action has been found. Stand by for pickup. We will also recover the Titan you have located._ "

After what seemed like a few seconds, an IMC Drop Ship jumped in, lowering a claw on a cable to pick up the Titan.  
Samuel held on as the claw brought up QN-9170.

Music: none

Once they were secure, Samuel disembarked and climbed onto the destroyed Titan. He pulled out the Datacore, recovering it.  
"QN-9170 now needs a brand new chassis." " _We have an empty Monarch-class Titan for your use. You may install the Datacore._ "  
A factory new Monarch-class Titan chassis was spotted immediately.  
FB-8276 lifted Samuel up to the empty slot on the Monarch, allowing him to install the Datacore. The Datacore was processed and connected.  
"[ _System now connected to new chassis. Pilot Morgan, are you alright?_ ]" "[ _Titan QN-9170, Morgan Henter is KIA. You have been offline for centuries. This is Samuel Henter. Your original Pilot was one of his ancestors._ ]" "[ _Acknowledged. Pilot Samuel Henter, please embark when ready._ ]"

The Monarch-class Titan opened the cockpit, allowing Samuel to climb inside. "[ _Protoco-_ ]" "Protocol 1: Link to Pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot. I've already been through this." "[ _Confirmed. An existing neural link has been detected. Should I connect to it?_ ]" "Authorized." "[ _Connecting to existing neural link._ ]"  
Samuel expected the pain of a neural link being established, but was stricken with the feeling of a small twinge in his head.  
"[ _Samuel Henter, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of QN-9170. Critical systems online. Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission. Our orders are to eradicate all Militia forces on the Frontier and retake the last quarter of Frontier space._ ]" "QN, you've been offline for centuries. There is no Militia." "[ _Confirmed. Protocol 2 mission update: awaiting orders._ ]"  
Samuel disembarked as the neural link connection reached 100% stability.

"We don't have anything to do at the moment, but we'll get something eventually." "[ _Samuel is correct. We have just recently completed a contract, and Samuel has donated 96% of the reward. Recommend you update your records._ ]" "[ _Affirmative._ ]"

An IMC Grunt approached the Guardian-Pilot, carrying a small device. "Samuel Henter, we've synchronized this wrist-mounted Titan AI Controller to QN-9170. Wait. You already have one for FB-8276. Let me see it, the mechanics might be able to make something of this." Samuel took off the device and gave it to the Grunt.

About half an hour later, the Grunt came back, with what looked like two Titan AI controllers expertly merged together. "[ _You can now communicate with us independently or at one time._ ]" "Got it." "[ _We are fortunate to have recovered an IMC Monarch-class Titan. QN-9170, are your systems fully operational?_ ]" "[ _All systems online._ ]"

Later that day, Samuel was in the IMC's War Games simulated environment, working on combat skills with two linked Titans.  
Ten digital enemy Titans were uploaded into the area as FB-8276 and QN-9170 were also uploaded. "OK, FB, QN, you ready?" "[ _Combat systems ready._ ]" "[ _Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]"  
QN-9170's cockpit opened as Samuel jumped into the virtual Monarch. FB-8276 pulled out his Quad Rocket and fired upon a Scorch-class Titan coming around a corner before catching a T-203 Thermite Launcher grenade and Incendiary Trap canister in his Vortex Shield and sending them right back.

The T-203 Thermite Launcher shot landed along with the Incendiary Trap gas canister as the flammable green smoke started pouring out, igniting immediately and burning the Scorch's feet immensely until the Titan exploded in molten metal.

"Nice shot, FB!" "[ _Thank you, Samuel._ ]" "[ _Enemy Titan incoming from the rear._ ]" Samuel retaliated with a backhand, followed by a use of the Monarch's Defensive ability: Energy Siphon. A weapon resembling the Laser Shot blaster of an Ion was brought out, and it fired a different beam, a bluish beam that slightly disrupted the enemy Titan's systems and gave Samuel a partial shield.  
This was followed up by the Offensive ability: Rocket Salvo.

Samuel then used the Utility ability: Rearm.  
Both the Defensive and Offensive abilities were refreshed, then used again before the XO-16 was put to use. Before he knew it, the Titan, a Ronin, was doomed. He went in to execute. Samuel punched into the Ronin's cockpit and pulled out a simulated Pilot before crushing it into pixels, then kicking the empty Titan down as it too disappeared into digital particles.  
"[ _Enemy neutralized._ ]" "This is going well."

The simulated enemy Titans were down, and a Titan Battery Pack appeared as QN-9170's digital chassis entered Doom-State.  
"[ _You can use this Battery to exit Doom-State._ ]" Samuel disembarked, picked up the Battery, and hopped back into QN-9170's cockpit, installing the Battery. The red tint within the cockpit went away as the Reactor restabilized. "[ _Well done, Pilot. My Upgrade Core will come into play in actual combat._ ]" "That sounds interesting. I look forward to using it."

* * *

 **November-Quebec Nine-One-Seven-Zero - (QN-9170)**

Titan: Monarch

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Monarch kit: Survival of the Fittest

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Core upgrade 1: Energy Transfer

Core upgrade 2: Maelstrom

Core upgrade 3: Superior Chassis

Titan Camo: Frontier Woodland

Nose Art: Eternal Reign

Weapon Camo: Stoic Fern

Titan execution: Checkmate

* * *

That took me THE LONGEST TIME to get back to!

Now that I think about it, I guess I can... 'catch it up a bit'.  
You could say that it'll be a bit... unique.

See you next time.


	6. Dimensional disturbance

Samuel's logbook

A Monarch Titan, added to my own neural link. That's... interesting.  
NQ-9170 was the Titan of one of my ancestors, that's a surprise.

Cayde just reported a strange disturbance in the Tower, so I'm checking it out now.

* * *

FB-8276 Auto-Transcription

Monarch-class Titan November-Quebec Nine-One-Seven-Zero is now connected to Pilot Samuel Henter's neural link.

Cayde-6 has relayed a message.  
Highly irregular occurrence concerning what appears to be an IMC Pilot with unusual armor ornaments.  
Name reported: Michael W Johnson.

* * *

Music: Destiny - The Tower

Samuel had returned to Earth to investigate an unusual event that happened recently.  
" _He said he was the one to get me out of the Vex portal system on Nessus, but that's just not true. The guys who got me out was an Exo._ " Cayde-6 stated. "And he seemed to be referring to the Vanguard as the 'Counsel'." Amanda added.  
"OK, that's odd."

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Metroid Xenoresearch at SkyTown

Just then, a blue rift formed in the middle of the hanger. " _That's where he came from._ " "A strange blue portal? Interesting."

Out of the portal came a few individuals.  
"OK, looks like it lead back to the hanger." The leading Pilot said.  
"Hey, who are you?" The Pilot with the wolf ornaments turned to look at Samuel. "You first." "The name's Samuel Henter, and you are?" "I'm Michael W Johnson, leader of City Hawk 723."

It was then that Samuel noticed that Spyglass was among them. "Spyglass, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the IMC HQ!" " _Negative. You are not on record, and I was assisting Michael Johnson in maintaining his creation, a machine with the intended purpose of traveling through time. However, it appears to travel to other dimensions instead._ "

"[ _Pilot Henter, this would appear to be the best explanation as to what has happened. We have no other theories._ ]" "Copy that, FB."  
One of the newcomers, an Exo, asked a question. " _Who's FB? Another Titan?_ " "My Titan, who are you?" " _I'm Mark-18, a member of City Hawk 723. Some Guardians call me Ikora's greatest student, others call me the strongest and most powerful Warlock in history. In my personal opinion, Ikora's stronger and more powerful._ " "Ikora has students?"  
"Mark learned from her, I had to learn it from him in the battlefield since I was always on missions, and I'm basically all three types of Guardian." "Wait... WHAT?!" It was then that a Ghost appeared. "{ _I just looked at the records here. Looks like it's drastically different from our own dimension._ }" "What's the status of the Dreadnaught?" Michael asked. "Gone. Destroyed. It was either them, or us. We had to stop Savathûn, or else all Light, as well as the Traveler, would die."

Michael looked over Samuel's shoulder, then he noticed a something. "What's a Dreg doing here?"  
Samuel turned around, seeing Zarx. "You mean Zarx? He's cool. He's with us." "'Zarx'?" "He was originally with this group Savathûn formed, the Dark Pilots, consisting of Dregs and Psions." "I don't know a 'Savathûn', but I do know one thing: the Shadow is in charge of the Dreadnaught. He controls the Taken." "Who's 'the Shadow'?" "It's a bit hard to explain." "{ _You could meet him. He's on the other side of the portal._ }" Michael's Ghost added.

"FB, we might lose contact for a while." "[ _Acknowledged. Be careful, Pilot._ ]" Samuel went through the rift, seeing a facility chamber.

Music: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - Briefing Room & Ambience Theme

"Who are you?"  
Samuel looked to the source of the strangely echoing voice, seeing a skeletal figure made of Taken energy and wearing a tattered robe.  
He backed up against a wall, fearing for his life as the being which resembled the Grim Reaper looked at him.

"Whoa, calm down, Samuel! He's with us." "His name is Samuel? Hmm. OK." The Taken skeletal figure turned his attention back to the console of the machine that was keeping the rift stable.  
"Who... WHAT is that?!" "HEY! I take offense from that!"  
"That's the Shadow, a better Taken King than Oryx was, superior in every way. His name is Death, and he's also my Taken half." "Your... what?"

Michael outstretched a hand to the rift, causing it to vanish, revealing a strange object with what looked like the Traveler and an Atlas Titan optic on it. "This is how we entered your world. It's called a Dimension Key." "My own creation, built for use with Michael's machine. I used the knowledge I gathered from any Vex I took to create them, and to reverse-engineer the parts Michael used to create the machine." The 'Shadow' added.

"This is... Wow. Just... Wow."  
It was then that Michael placed the Dimension Key back where it once was, causing the blue rift to reform.  
"If you don't have any more questions, feel free to go back to your own dimension at any time." "Michael W Johnson, it was... an interesting time to meet you. I hope you do well." Samuel went back through the rift, ending up back in the hanger of the blue vortex closed behind him.

Music: Destiny - The Tower

" _So, what happened in there?_ " Cayde-6 asked.  
"Michael made a machine from successfully reverse-engineered Vex technology with the intention to travel through time, but it ended up allowing travel to other dimensions instead. It used these 'Dimension Keys' to open rifts to other worlds."  
"Now that's something."  
"[ _Information recorded. There may be a chance we will meet them again._ ]" "Yeah. He seemed like a very trusting Pilot, and what I saw was evidence enough for even Osiris to believe."

* * *

I wrote this chapter side-by-side with another chapter.  
That was something I don't think I've ever done before.

I have a segmented message split between them both.  
See if you can put it together.

 **]to]m ]a]]s**

Let me know the full message in a Private Message so I know you got it.

As always, see you next time.


End file.
